Disney Villains Trivia
by QueenOpalay the StateAlchemist
Summary: The trivia of the Disney Villains Trivia


The Evil Queen

from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

¦In the original story, the Queen's comeuppance is much, much scarier. In the movie, she simply fell from the cliff to her death. In the original story, after The Prince knows that The Queen is the one that gave Snow White the poison, he and the others capture the Queen for punishment. At the time of her punishment, a pair of heated iron shoes are brought, and "she was forced to dance on those heated shoes, in front of Snow White, until she dropped dead."

¦In the Japanese version of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the Queen uses her own darkness to control the Magic Mirror and force it to battle Terra. In the English version, however, she simply smashes a potion on the Mirror to make it obey.

¦In the English version of Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, the Queen is voiced by Susanne Blakeslee, who also voiced Maleficent, Flora and Lady Tremaine in the same game. Her iconic scene with the Magic Mirror is near-faithfully recreated in the English version, save for changing her term to refer to the mirror from the original film's "slave" to "spirit".

¦She, along with other Disney villains, helped inspire Queen Narissa from Enchanted. It is interesting to note Queen Narissa sends Giselle to the "real world" so she won't have a happy ending. Queen Regina, who is also based off the Queen, does this as well, but not just to one person to a whole kingdom.

¦The Queen is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame,in the sense that the two chose to raise their respective foes in towers: Frollo's being a belltower and The Queen's being a castle.

¦The Queen is the first green-eyed villain of an official Disney princess. The second is Lady Tremaine from Cinderella.

¦The queen is ranked number 10 on the AFI's 100 Years, 100 Heroes and Villains, being the highest ranked animated villain on the list, in front of Man (Bambi) at number 20 and Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) at number 39.

¦The Queen never interacted with Snow White in the film on-screen. She only interacted with her in her witch form. In the original story and even in alternate versions of Snow White, however, she does indeed interact with her stepmother.

¦The Queen is the first Disney villain to change her appearance in order to deceive the protagonist, and gain the upper hand.

Lady Tremaine

from Cinderalla

¦Lady Tremaine was nominated for a place in 'AFI's 50 Greatest Villains list', along with the Queen, Stromboli, Man, Maleficent, Cruella De Vil and Ursula. Still, she wasn't chosen and the only Disney Villains to make the final list were the Queen (10), Man (20), and Cruella De Vil (39).

¦Lady Tremaine makes a cameo in the Who Framed Roger Rabbit Special Edition DVD on one of the menus, but does not appear in the film itself.

¦Lady Tremaine's behaviour is similar to The Queen, for she too is jealous of her stepdaughter's beauty, but unlike the Queen, doesn't try to do her deadly harm.

¦Lady Tremaine, along with Anastasia and Drizella are all killed in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but in the Disney universe and the Cinderella films, all three are alive.

¦The Nostalgia Critic listed Lady Tremaine as Number 3 on his "Top 11 Disney Villains" list, stating that she practically destroyed Cinderella just because she could.

¦Lady Tremaine and Maleficent both share the same English-language voice actresses (both originally and their replacement).

¦Lady Tremaine is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as they both don't use any magic powers and they also mistreat and abuse their stepchildren (Cinderella and Quasimodo). Only that while Frollo cared for Quasimodo because of charge of conscience, Tremaine does it both because she is forced to by law, and needs a housekeeper.

¦In the original French story the stepmother is mentioned very minor in the beginning and it is the stepsisters who are noted throughout the rest of the story.

¦In the opening of the film Lady Tremaine is shown to have been a brunette in her younger years and which is what Drizella inherits from in terms of looks. Since Anastasia is a redhead, then likely the late biological father was too a redhead which she inherits.

¦Considering her power-hungry and manipulative character, there is a chance that Tremaine killed her second husband, Cinderella's father, in order to take control of his fortune and house.

¦Eleanor Audley, who was the voice of Lady Tremaine in the original 1950 film, also voiced Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty .

¦Lady Tremaine has a few similarities to Mother Gothel from "Tangled". They both stepmothers to a beautiful blonde, are jealous, are psychologically abusive to them. However, unlike Lady Tremaine, Mother Gothel at least shows some "care" for Rapunzel, while Lady Tremaine shows nothing but hatred towards Cinderella. Another difference is that Lady Tremaine gained legal custody of Cinderella after her father died, while Mother Gothel abducted Rapunzel from her actual parents.

Maleficent

from Sleeping Beauty

¦Maleficent was nominated for a place in 'AFI's 50 Greatest Villains list', along with the Queen, Stromboli, Man, Lady Tremaine, Cruella De Vil and Ursula. The Disney Villains to make the final list were the Queen (10), Man (20), and Cruella De Vil (39).

¦The original voice actress for Maleficent also voiced Lady Tremaine from Cinderella.

¦Maleficent is one of the ten villains featured in the tongue-in-cheek Disney's Villains' Lair. Maleficent's section of the book includes the catalogue she chose her costume from, and an invitation to Aurora's christening arriving 17 years late (with a small 'oops!' scrawled in the corner). Maleficent is ranked as the second greatest Disney Villain at the end of the book.

¦The noise Maleficent makes when she strikes her scepter on the floor is the same than when she snaps her jaw as a dragon.

¦The exact same sound effect was used for Tick Tock the Crocodile's biting sound.

¦The scream that Maleficent lets out when Prince Phillip hurls the Sword of Truth into her heart was already used from the Witch's scream when she falls down the cliff from her failed attack on the Dwarves.

¦Since the death of Eleanor Audley, Maleficent's original voice actress, Susan Blakeslee has taken on that role in, the Kingdom Hearts video game franchise and the "Happy Hallowishes" fireworks show held at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party among others. Blakeslee also replaced Audley as the voice for Lady Tremaine in Cinderella. She was voiced by Lois Nettleton in both the TV series 'House of Mouse' and the movie 'Mickey's House of Villains'. In the stage show 'Fantasmic' she is voiced by Linda Gary.

¦The Nostalgia Critic listed Maleficent as Number 2 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list while his female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, listed her as Number 1 on her "Top 11 Nostalgic Villainesses" list.

¦After the launch of Maleficent, Maleficent will be the first Disney Villain to have the starring role in a film.

¦Maleficent was listed #7 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. Stating her stroke of genius as "She turns into a frickin' dragon; what more do you need?".

¦The sound of Maleficent's dragon fire was created properly, with the use of a flame-thrower. The sound of the dragon's teeth snapping, however, was recorded using castanets.

¦In the original French story, the wicked fairy had not been invited, because for many years ( in many versions, fifty) she had never left a certain tower and was thought to be dead or enchanted.

¦Unlike most Disney Villains who speak to their respective heroines Maleficent does not have any direct contact with Aurora. (Aside from luring her to the Spindle)

¦Maleficent will soon be in the Disney Villains Designer Collection.

¦Maleficent might be based on a 1939 film The Wizard of Oz's the Wicked Witch of the West, as both have green skin, a black hat and coat, and a stick (Maleficent's staff and the Witch's broom).

¦According to the book Disney Villains: The Secret Files, Maleficent's last name is actually Faery.

¦In Kingdom Hearts 3D, Master Xehanort refers to Maleficent as "The Dark Faerie."

¦She is considered the most popular Disney villain.

¦She is one of the few Disney characters to say the word "hell" and the only Disney villain to do so (Hades doesn't count even though he is Lord of the Underworld).

¦Maleficent is Disney's best representation of pure, deliberate, evil acting towards an evil goal without mercy or compromise, all over the percieved insult of being excluded from a celebration.

¦Maleficent is mentioned in a song sung by Miss Nettle from Sofia the First.

¦She is often referenced as both a witch/sorceress, as well as a dark fairy. Both of these are different types of supernatural beings. It is possible she is a mixed hybrid of both species.

Ursula

from The Little Mermaid

¦Ursula is one of the very rare characters (along with Scar, Clayton, and even Jafar) whose manner of death is shown graphically (she was impaled by a ship's bow, electrocuted by lightning, along with her tentacles grabbing the ship, finally sinking down to the ocean floor, exploding, and having her pieces sink to the ocean floor all on-screen). Usually, characters (heroes/minor characters and villains alike) are either killed off-screen by a fall (such as Ratigan and Gaston) or shown dead without a scratch (Mufasa and Megara).

¦As her death scene reveals, Ursula actually appears to have a skeleton, despite having an octopus (which, being mollusks, don't have bones) lower body. However, unlike Jafar, her skeleton only appeared for two split seconds, while Jafar's was shown throughout his entire death scene (and even less so in the Return of Jafar DVD, where his skeleton only starts appearing just right before he finally explodes due to it being too frightening for young children, but still).

¦Ursula is the third Disney villain to be killed via electrocution, after Roscoe and Desoto, but before Jafar.

¦Ursula is a cecaelia (a half person, usually woman, half octopus) and she was the inspiration for Donald Duck's transformation "outfit" in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II in the Atlantica World. In the TV Show, however, her species was referred to as Octopid.

¦"Ursula" is a Latin word meaning "Little Female Bear".

¦Despite being half-octopus, Ursula only has six tentacles. However, if you count her arms as limbs as well, then she actually does have eight limbs altogether.

¦The Nostalgia Critic listed Ursula as Number 6 on his "Top 11 Disney Villians" list with her song, "Poor Unfortunate Souls" was listed as Number 5 on his "Top 11 Villain Songs". His female counterpart, The Nostalgia Chick, listed Ursula as Number Four on her "Top 11 Nostalgic Villainesses" despite hating the movie she originated from.

¦Although Ursula is usually depicted with light lavender skin, her appearance as a child in both the family photo and the song "Gonna Get My Wish" indicated that her natural skin color was actually light green colored similar to Morgana and their mother.

¦Saleen, a villainess from the Aladdin TV series had her design based on Ursula's old film concept art.

¦Strangely, in Kingdom Hearts II, Ursula does not seem to recognize Sora, Donald, and Goofy, and Sora's group and Ariel make no mention of her death or revival, though during the "Ursula's Revenge" song, Ursula says that she is "back" and Sora shouts that she "got what [she] deserved". In fact, when Ariel makes the deal with Ursula, the former reacts as though she has seen the latter for the first time.

¦Ursula's blood's color is dark blue like cephelopods, as shown briefly when Eric's Harpoon scratches her arm, but appears black due to how dark it was.

¦The final battle with Ursula was intended to play out very differently than in the final film. First, Ariel initially succeeds in getting herself out of Ursula's grip, only for Flotsam and Jetsam to retrieve her. Also, she was to have accidentally killed Flotsam and Jetsam without any feelings of remorse or horror at what she had done, and her manner of death involved being impaled with the Trident by Eric before he passes out. The reason for the change was because Jeffrey Katzenberg had seen the Bruce Willis action thriller film Die Hard during the film's development, and advised that they "make the ending more like Die Hard." On a related note, Ariel's voice was to be released to her after she was killed.

¦Ursula's death scene in Kingdom Hearts II was actually the original storyboarded version for The Little Mermaid, but was changed to Eric ramming a wrecked ship's splintered bowsprit through Ursula's abdomen.

¦The animators created the character of Ursula for Bea Arthur, who declined as she was occupied with The Golden Girls. Jennifer Saunders then auditioned for the role of Ursula but was turned down. Then Nancy Marchand, Nancy Wilson, Roseanne, Charlotte Rae and Elaine Stritch were all then considered with the latter eventually being cast in the part. However, Stritch's style clashed with that of lyricist Howard Ashman so Pat Carroll got the part.

¦Ursula's physical appearance was actually based on that of the drag queen Divine's, who died while the film was still in production.

¦Ursula is the second of three Disney Villains to tempt a princess to obey her using an offer to make her dreams come true, the first being the Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and the third being Doctor Facilier from The Princess and the Frog; and yet, she is the last one who succeeded in decieving the princess in all versions of the story (Tiana never fell for the temptation in the film itself, but some books did).

¦As mentioned several times in this article, an original draft of the film was actually going to make Ursula King Triton's sister, which would have made her Ariel's aunt, as well as predate Scar as being the first Disney Villain to be related to the protagonist biologically had it been kept. Whether it was kept as canon in the main franchise is debatable, although both the TV series and Return to the Sea strongly imply otherwise, where they made an entire race based on Ursula's design and she had a sister and a mother who weren't merpeople, respectively.

¦In one of the Little Mermaid stories; Reflections of Arsulu, Ursula disguises herself as Arsulu (an anagram of her original name) a beautiful Blonde mermaid with a red tail and magenta shells. She does this in order to gain entry to Atlantica, where she causes a great deal of discord. Ariel found out about her whole plan and used a mirror and a flock of goldfish to foil Ursula's plan by showing her family Arsulu's real reflection.

¦Ursula is the last female villain with a female protagonist until Mother Gothel in 2010.

¦Ursula is the second Disney villain to disguise themselves in order to trick the protagonist of their respective movies'. The first being The Evil Queen, who disguised herself as an old hag to trick Snow White and the third being Jafar, who disguised himself as an old begger to trick Aladdin.

¦Ursula is the third Disney villain to undergo a size alteration in order to destroy her enemies. The first being Maleficent, the second being Madam Mim, the fourth being Jafar, and the fifth being King Candy.

¦Ursula is the only female Disney Princess Villain who tries to become "romantically" involved with the main male protagonist. The first two male Disney Princess Villains (Gaston and Jafar) both tried to become "romantically" involved with the main female protagonist.

¦Ursula's body gestures are modeled after Nora Desmond from Sunset Boulevard.

¦Ursula is the first Disney villainess to sport a beauty mark, with the second being Helga Sinclair.

¦Ursula is the second Disney villainess to be directly killed by the male protagonist, the first being Maleficent, who was killed by Prince Phillip (With a great deal of help from Flora, Fauna and Merryweather.

¦Ursula is the first major antagonist in an animated Disney film to ever have her own villain song. Originally, villain songs were either sung by henchmen ("The World's Greatest Criminal Mind", "The Siamese Cat Song", etc.), comedic and/or incompetent villains ("(Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee) An Actor's Life for Me", "Trust in Me", "The Magnificent Madam Mim", etc.), or by protagonists who opposed the villains ("Cruella de Vil", etc.), while more serious and less comedic major antagonists (the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Cruella de Vil, Shere Khan, the Horned King etc.) never sang at all.

Gaston

from Beauty and the Beast

¦The Nostalgia Critic lists Gaston as the fifth greatest animated Disney villain and notes that Gaston does not start off as a villain, just a jerk. He also says that Gaston is not evil to be evil, he's just used to getting his way and as a result, will do anything to get it and how his greed, pride and lust turns him into a villain.

¦On an interesting note, most of Gaston's actions were edited out of the final cut of the film: during his battle with the Beast, Gaston was originally intended to shout "Time to die!", but it was changed to "Belle is MINE!"(but his lips still mouth Time to die!) in order to edit violence and get the main point of his rage straight.

¦Moments prior to his plunge from the castle to his unseen death, Gaston was supposed to stab the Beast in the back, and later in the leg, but the second injury was cut from the final script to edit violence; it was also originally intended for Gaston to commit suicide after stabbing the Beast in the back and laugh madly as he fell from the tower, believing that if he could not win Belle, nobody else would (which might explain why Gaston chose such a dangerous position to stab the Beast from behind, despite knowing that he would never win Belle's heart). However, this was edited out due to the dark nature of the scene. A similar edit would later occur with Zira, although in her case, they still left some hints that she committed suicide.

¦In the early concept art (revealed on the diamond edition of BatB) Gaston was a wealthy marquess. In the final version, he is a hunter, but it is implied in one scene that he is still wealthy.

¦In one of the earliest scripts, Gaston's death would have been different, as the battle against Beast would have taken place in the forest. In this early version of the script, Gaston would wound Beast and prepared kill him with his blunderbuss, when Belle strikes him from behind with a rock. This would have prompted him to fall off a cliff and breaking one of his legs. Upon trying to stand up, he notices that the wolves who attacked Maurice and Belle earlier are looking at him, and attacked him. This idea was scraped because the writers thought that it was too gruesome and horrible (even for someone like Gaston), although this idea was later used in The Lion King, more specifically in the sequence of Scar's death at the hands (or rather, jaws) of the hyenas.

¦Ironically, the above mentioned scene of Scar's death (as the final version of the ending) was chosen for the exact same reason why Gaston's original death was cut: The original ending was deemed to be too graphic for a Disney film.

¦Despite his death, Gaston has recently been enjoying a considerable degree of fan popularity on the Internet, with the character himself becoming a minor internet meme. In recent months, for example he has shown an obsession with Taco Bell, and has been the subject of Chuck Norris-style jokes.

¦Gaston became a lot more popular with his quote No one X like Gaston. which also became a least famous internet meme.

¦Gaston's hobby of mocking Belle's books also became a least known internet meme as well. The most notable one is Gaston Reads X, which features Gaston reading any random famous book/manga & mocks it.

¦Gaston bears many similarities with Frollo, both having a crush on the protagonist (Gaston-Belle, Frollo-Esmeralda) & both being French. Because of this, they were featured in many YouTube Poops as best friends, though their biggest appearance was in The Frollo Show.

¦In addition, he was ranked 11th in a poll by on the top 30 Disney villains of all time

¦ ranked him the #9 spot in their "The Top 10 Hollywood "Villains" Who Got Totally Screwed" below Rambo villain Will Teasle.

¦Gaston is the youngest Disney villain to date, apparently being in his mid-20s at the oldest.

¦Gaston is based on the Avenant character from the 1946 Beauty and the Beast film, played by Jean Marais. A character named Avenant was originally intended to serve as the villain of a proposed sequel to the Disney film, as Gaston's younger brother, but the idea was scrapped. Unlike the Avenant character from the 1946 film, Gaston doesn't outright confess to Belle that he loves her, which leads to his demise.

¦Richard White stated in an interview that while he himself doesn't know whether Gaston survived, he does mention that the viewers never saw the body, implying that he might have survived. However, the 2002 DVD commentary confirmed his death, and mentioned that the skull and crossbones seen in his pupils as he falls, which were either speculated to be some sort of demonic subliminal message or that he had seen death himself, were intended to confirm his death.

¦The amount of arrows in Gaston's pouch often changes from three to two and sometimes even four.

¦The horse that Gaston rides to Beast's Castle is actually the horse from The Headless Horseman, the main antagonist from The Legend of Sleepy Hollow, the second half of The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad.

¦In the movie's continuity, Gaston is the first Disney character of the Disney Renaissance era to have negative attitudes and opinions towards females, the second is Chi-Fu from Mulan.

¦Interestingly enough, as mentioned in one of the above Trivias, Disney made absolutely certain to remove to skull and cross bones from Gaston's pupils as he fell to his death in the theatrical and VHS version, yet made no attempt to do so in the later releases on DVD and Blu-ray.

¦On the 2011 Cartoon Voices Comic Con, Bill Farmer said that he had done Gaston, during Gaston's song in the bar. Bill did the sound of Gaston eating the eggs.

¦Gaston is the first villain to have an obsessive crush on the female lead, Belle. Although in Aladdin, Jafar was a bit affectionate with Jasmine in the scene where she kissed him. Claude Frollo was the second villain to have an obsessive crush on the female protagonist, Esmeralda. Flynn Rider, however, is the only protagonist to have a crush on the female lead and marry her.

¦Notably, Gaston is the only main antagonist who did not appear in the Kingdom Hearts series despite his homeworld, Beast's Castle, appearing in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. As Beast is shown to have transformed back into Prince Adam during the credits of Kingdom Hearts II, it is possible that Gaston's fight against the Beast and subsequent death occurred while Sora, Donald, and Goofy were absent from the world.

¦Xaldin (An antagonist from Organization XIII and the nobody of Dilan) played the role as the antagonist of Beast's Castle in Kingdom Hearts II in substitute to Gaston (despite the fact that it isn't his home world). Although, his intentions were entirely different to Gaston's (being closer to that of Forte, in fact) as Xaldin used the Rose and the Beast's anger to create a Heartless and a Nobody of the Beast to serve Xaldin and only ever used Belle to further pursue his intentions of manipulating the prince by using Belle as bait.

¦In addition, despite his absence in Kingdom Hearts II, he was included in a fan-made version of Kingdom Hearts. In it, he attempts to kill The Beast with a dark arrow, but Sora managed to intervene. He also was largely without any speaking lines, suggesting that he was completely taken over by the Heartless similar to Clayton. In the end of the battle, he ends up cut in half from the waist and falling, similar to Darth Maul.

¦In the book Disney Villains: The Essential Guide, Gaston didn't even appear until the very last page, where's he actually shown complaining about why he didn't even appear in that book!

¦It is implied in the trailer that Gaston may have been aware of the Beast's curse, and had ulterior motives besides wanting Belle for his wife for attempting to kill the Beast, as the trailer described him as being "one man who wants to keep the spell alive," although it is unconfirmed whether this was the case in the film itself.

¦Gaston is also similar to Ronno from Bambi. Both are ex-boyfriends, they are both in love with the female protagonist (Gaston, Belle, Ronno, Faline), both want to marry them for a different reason (Gaston, because of Belle's beauty and Faline for Bambi) but the female protagonist actually loves the male protagonist who is actually an animal (Belle loves The Beast and Faline loves Bambi) but both have a different defeat. Gaston falls off the beast's castle to his death and Ronno falls down a cliff and walks away.

¦Gaston's proposal outfit, consisting of a red tailcoat trimmed with gold fabric, a waistcoat, breeches and even black boots[5], implied that the events of the film occurred sometime in the late-17th to mid-18th century. However, Belle's cameo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame (which took place in the mid-to-late-15th century) renders this date questionable.

¦Gaston is the opposite of the Beast. While the Beast is an ugly monster based on his appearance, he is actually innocent and truly cared for Belle, and became a protagonist of his film; Gaston, on the other hand, while being superficially handsome on the outside and praised by the populace, is actually egotistical and male-chauvinistic, and only wanted to marry Belle based purely on her beauty, and eventually allowed his lust to make him a villain in the film. One of the filmmakers even described Gaston as having "the heart of a pig" due to his sloven behavior during his proposal to Belle.

¦Gaston has blue eyes the same eye colour as his rival. So far in Disney history this is the only time the villain has had any physical features (i.e eye colour, hair colour etc) as a protagonist.

¦In the musical, Gaston mentioned women as being "He-man's property." However, the first use of that term was in 1982, at least a few centuries after the plot setting of the story, for the protagonist in Masters of the Universe. However, the name of said protagonist is derived from a noun which means "a strong, virile or sexually active man", which is what Gaston thinks he is. The word "property" is this sense refers to the fact that upon marriage during this time period, women were believed to be owned by the husband just as he owned material possessions, however he could be using the word as his means of attempting to flirt and joke with her as well.

¦Additionally, before Me even begins, he mentions to the Silly Girls that their "rendesvouses" will continue after he marries Belle, suggesting that he would be unfaithful and that he is an adulterer. He is the first Disney villain to conspire to commit adultery, at least in a Disney musical.

¦Gaston shares many similarities to Junior Wetworth, a non-Disney villain from the TV show, Snorks.

¦Both are handsome but arrogant.

¦Both have a smaller sidekick they abuse. (Lefou for Gaston, Willie for Junior).

¦Both are constantly trying to date a beautiful girl, but are always turned down. (Belle for Gaston, Casey for Junior).

¦Both are stuck with girls they do not want. (Bimbettes for Gaston, Matilda for Junior).

¦Both are shown to be jealous of whom their dream girl does want to be with. (Beast for Gaston, Allstar for Junior).

¦Gaston also shares many similarities to ZIM, a non-Disney protagonist from the TV show Invader ZIM.

¦Both are arrogant and egotistical.

¦Both have a smaller sidekick they abuse. (Lefou for Gaston, GIR and Skoodge for ZIM).

¦Both have arch-rivals (The Beast for Gaston, Dib for ZIM).

¦Both are or have been stuck with girls they do not want (The Bimbettes for Gaston, Tak for ZIM)

¦Both have interest in females, or in ZIM's case, would have had an interest in a girl (Belle for Gaston, Gazlene for ZIM).

¦However, they do have a difference in the way they are viewed by their peers (Gaston is looked up to as the town's hero, ZIM is largely looked down upon as a complete laughingstock, at least until the series finale Invader Dib, where he saves his people from death with Gaz's help and is finally redeemed of his past crimes).

¦They also differ in their height: Gaston is tall throughout the movie, while ZIM starts off very short but seem to grow some at the series progresses.

¦Gaston also shares several similarities with Ratigan.

¦Both have smaller incompetent sidekicks.

¦Both drink alcoholic beverages. Ratigan drinks wine while Gaston drinks beer.

¦Both sing songs that praise themselves.

¦Similarly, both songs also have the sidekicks/minions being praiseworthy of them in the reprise, though unlike Gaston's allies, Ratigan's minions were shown to only do it out of fear during the reprise.

¦At one point both their villain songs are interrupted.

¦Both have blackmails involving harming a father and a daughter if they don't get what they want. Ironically, Ratigan threatened to hurt a daughter if the father didn't give him what he wanted, while Gaston threatened to hurt the father if the daughter didn't give him what he wanted.

¦Both have trapped the main characters at one point before heading out to carry out their evil plan.

¦Both sing a second song.

¦Both fight the heroes somewhere high during a storm. (Basil, Beast)

¦In their final moments, they believe they have successfully killed the hero, but their celebrations are cut short, and they fall to their deaths.

¦Gaston gets a second song, Me, which can be heard in the musical and in New Fantasyland. The song serves as a (rather conceited and sexist) marriage proposal to Belle, taking the place of the proposal scene in the movie where he has a wedding set up outside Belle's house without her prior knowledge.

¦A villain seen in a knockoff version of The Hunchback of Notre Dame bears some resemblance to Gaston.

¦Although concept materials, as listed above, give Gaston the surname of LeGume, the Bimbettes during the song of Belle refer to Gaston as "Monsieur Gaston," suggesting that Gaston is his surname in the final version.

¦Despite the praise for Gaston in the eponymous song (specifically the lyrics "No one hits like Gaston, matches wits like Gaston"), the visuals show Gaston either having lost a game of Checkers or otherwise about to lose (due to him angrily swiping the board away).

¦Gaston has a few similarities with Hans.

¦Both want to marry the beautiful protagonist of their films and don't love them for who they are (the main difference being their motives: Gaston wanted to marry Belle due to her beauty, while Hans simply wanted to use Anna to gain the throne, as well as kill her afterwards).

¦Both are handsome on the outside, yet sinister on the inside.

¦Both try to kill someone close to the protagonist, whom the crowds are scared of and thought of as monsters. (Beast, Elsa)

¦Both led a mob to the "monster" for the "safety" of the citizens.

¦Both have locked up the protagonist before heading out to kill that "monster." (In the case of Hans, it was to quicken Anna's demise as a means to sell the act)

¦Both were shown to be arrogant at least one point in their films.

Jafar

from Aladdin

¦Over the years, Jafar has become one of the most popular Disney Villains, second only to Maleficent.

¦"Jafar" means "Stream" in Arabic.

¦Sir Patrick Stewart was originally offered the role as Jafar's voice but had to decline due to scheduling difficulties, noted by himself as something he regrets now.

¦Jafar is listed 2nd in Ultimate Disney's Villains countdown right after Maleficent.

¦Jafar has a resemblence to Dr. Nefarious Tropy from the video game series, Crash Bandicoot.

¦Jafar is also the first Disney Villain to be kissed by a heroine.

¦Jafar's death is one of the slightly more graphic deaths of a Disney villain, where he behaves in a manner similar to electrocution as his lamp melts and his skeleton can even be seen.

¦The DVD release, however, censors this by removing several frames of his skeleton.

¦He is also the fourth Disney villain to be killed via electrocution, after Roscoe, Desoto and Ursula.

¦The old heretic in The Hunchback of Notre Dame resembles Jafar in his old man disguise from Aladdin.

¦Although Jafar is the main antagonist he does not truely interact with Aladdin once until later on in the film by that time he is Prince Ali.

¦It is unknown how Jafar knows Aladdin's name, though it's possible he learnt it in disguise at the Cave of Wonders.

¦Jafar's eventual refusal to kill Jasmine (making her his personal slave and offering the chance to become his queen) may be the only instance that the former vizier has goodness of heart in him.

¦During the scene where Genie is discussing his wish for freedom, he briefly transforms into a red, sinister-looking form similar to what Jafar will assume at the climax, even adopting a similar cosmic background and body language. Whether this is intentional on Disney's part or not is unknown.

¦In the stage production of Aladdin, he is again portrayed by Johnathan Freeman.

¦Jafar's betrayal of Jasmine and the Sultan in Aladdin is similar to characters like Clayton who betrays Tarzan, Jane Porter and her father near the end of Tarzan, and Commander Lyle Tiberius Rourke who betrays Milo Thatch and Kida near the end of Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Unlike Jane and Milo, however, Jasmine never trusted Jafar, although the Sultan did.

¦Jafar also has many similarities to Maleficent. Both have long robes, tall headdresses, magic staves, birds as sidekicks (Iago and Diablo), charming personalities with violent tempers, they both take royals as prisoners (Prince Phillip and Princess Jasmine), and they both turn into giant reptile monsters in the climactic battle with the hero (Jafar turns into a giant snake, Maleficent turns into a dragon). It's been stated by the production team that Jafar was intentionally based on Maleficent.

¦Jafar is one of the few Disney villain to have a bird for a sidekick (the others being The Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Shan-Yu). However, his bird sidekick actually talks and actually defects to the good guys later on.

¦Jafar is the second Disney villain to have an attraction to the heroine, the first being Gaston.

¦Jafar is the third Disney villain who changes his appearance in order to trick the main protagonist. The first two are being The Evil Queen, who became a Hag to trick Snow White, and Ursula, who transformed into Vanessa in order to prevent Ariel from marrying Eric.

¦Jafar is also similar to Gaston, Scar, Ronno, Buster, Hades and Claude Frollo. They are all in love with the female protagonist (Jafar; Princess Jasmine, Gaston; Belle, Scar; Nala (sort of, the concept was in a deleted scene for the film, and its only other appearance was in the stage musical), Ronno; Faline, Buster; Angel, Hades; Megara and Claude Frollo; Esmeralda,even though she is a gypsy and he hates gypsies). However although Hades is not shown to be in love with Megara he does tend to flirt with her.

¦Jafar is also similar to Scar: In addition to the events listed below with Hades, he also ended up meeting his (first) demise in a similar manner to Scar, where their own minion(s) turned on them (In Scar's case, the Hyenas, after overhearing Scar blame the Hyenas for Mufasa's murder, surround their fallen leader after being thrown off Pride Rock in self-defense by Simba and maul him to death; in Jafar's case, after making one reference too many to Iago's bad deed of aiding in Aladdin's death, freed the heroes, and finally delivered the coup de grace on Jafar by using the remaining ounce of his strength to kick Jafar's lamp into a magma pool that Jafar created earlier after being blasted by Jafar for his treachery).

¦As well as Scar he is also similar to Shere Khan. Both are the main antagonist of the main film and then the sequel and both try to kill the main character. In fact they were both inspirations for the character of Scar

¦Jafar is also similar to Hades. Both are hungry for power and try to take over their homeworld (and succeed), both try to kill the main character, both banish the character elsewhere (Jafar banishes Aladdin to the North Pole whilst Hades banishes Hercules to Earth) and when they go back the villain has taken over. He also shares this similarity with Scar.

¦Jafar is the first Disney villain to have been revived by Hades the second being Scar. Coincidentally, both characters also met their second ends in a similar manner (Scar being dispelled after being turned into a storm by a group of magicians, and Jafar by Aladdin and Hercules, via a teamup and bait-and-switch, destroying his staff while he was above the River Styx.)

¦Jafar is also the second Disney Villain to utilize hypnosis as a means to gain control of the throne, the first being Prince John. Both even utilized hypnosis via a snake (Sir Hiss in John's case, and his snake staff in Jafar's case). Unlike John, however, conquering the throne via hypnosis was not successful.

Governor Ratcliffe

from Pocahontas

¦Ratcliffe's confession that he is not a popular man, ironically also seems to apply to real life. While he has a small, but dedicated fanbase and in spite of his obvious panache, he is in fact one of Disney's greediest and most unpopular villains. This may be because he came after one of Disney's best villains, Scar, giving him a lot to live up to and being followed by Frollo.

¦In the foreground, a rat can be seen boarding the ship in exactly the same manner (thereby pronouncing the 'rat' in 'Ratcliffe').

¦Governor Ratcliffe is the third 'John' in the Pocahontas series. Due to this fact, his first name was never mentioned.

¦Despite being the main antagonist of the first film, Ratcliffe does not interact with Pocahontas once, their first true meeting taking place in the second film.

¦In the final scenes of both films, Ratcliffe is wearing his armor.

¦The Governor Ratcliffe action figure doesn't come with the hat or cape.

¦He appears in Disney theme parks all over the world as a meetable character.

¦Governor Ratcliffe wasn't among the antagonists in Mickey's House of Villains.

¦Ratcliffe symbolizes the deadly sin of Greed, due to his obvious and insatiable craving for gold.

¦Ratcliffe bears similarities to both Horned King and Frollo, in the sense that all three employ henchmen to do their dirty work while they sit around for most of the film, and only in the climax of their film do they deliver a blow to the protagonists personally. Ratcliffe and Frollo are also similar in their hatred of a certain race and they also obtain a high rank in authority and political influence.

¦Ratcliffe is the second villain from the Disney Renaissance that didn't die at the end of his debut film, the first being Jafar (though Ratcliffe didn't die in the sequel either), and the third being Hades (only because he is a god and so is immortal).

¦Voiced by David Ogden Stiers, who also voices Wiggins.

¦He is the modernised version of other villains including Rameses and Pharaoh Seti I from The Prince of Egypt and Zoser from Aida . They are all upper class characters, are all the main antagonist and look down on others lower down from them However it is Rameses who is the main antagonist in the prince of Egypt.

¦Ratcliffe is similar to Captain Hook as they both have a voice actor who voices another character in their films. Ratcliffe is voiced by David Ogden Siers who also voices Wiggins and Captain Hook was voiced by Hans Conried but now by Corey Burton who also voices George Darling

¦Ratcliffe has also some physical similarities with Hook. They have the same shoes, and their hair, and mustache also have similarities.

¦Ratcliffe is also similar to Shere Khan and Edgar Balthazar. Although they are all the main antagonist they do not interact with the protagonist at first.

¦Ratcliffe is the only Disney villain who survives two entire films. Jafar, how appears in another two too, dies in the second one.

¦Ratcliffe rol in the first movie is considered weak by the majority of the audience. Besides, some fans thought that his rol in the sequel is powerful and better that the first one. It is one of the few times were the rol of an original character is considered getting better in the sequel.

Shan Yu

from Mulan

¦According to the writers, the reason why they decided to kill Shan Yu in the manner they did was because they wanted to avoid the typical fall to the death, like how Gaston died.

¦Considering the setting and their point of origin, Shan Yu and his Huns could in fact be members of the Xiongnu people, Tuco-Mongol tribes who lived in the lands north of the Great Wall and conquered much of the Central Asia steppe in the 3rd-1st centuries BC. It is thought by many that the Huns that invaded Europe around 375 AD are descendants of those Western Xiongnu who were evicted by the Chinese in Turkmenistan.

¦This is further supported by Shan-Yu's name, as a "Shanyu" or "Chanyu" was what the Xiongnu leaders were called, much like a Mongol leader would be "Khan."

¦Shan Yu is shown to be very intelligent. Unlike most characters in the film, Shan Yu does not underestimate the powers of women. He also, unlike Chi-Fu, does not silence and belittle Mulan when they converse with each other before his death. When Mulan reveals that she caused the avalanche and came up with the idea to save the Emperor, Shan Yu instantly knows that Mulan is the greatest obstacle in his plans, and goes on to kill her without hesitation, but of course was blown to bits as part of Mulan's plan.

¦Shan Yu is one of the few villains to not have their own song, unlike such villains as Jafar, Gaston, Scar, Claude Frollo, Ursula, and Dr. Facilier.

¦Shan Yu is the third Disney Princess villain to ride a horse; he was preceded by Gaston and Jafar.

Doctor Facilier

from Princess and the Frog

¦Facilier also claims to practice Hoodoo, or traditional folk magic.

¦Facilier is the only Disney male character to have purple eyes, and one of the few Disney characters in general to possess such, the only other characters being Aurora, Vanessa and Megara (all of whom are women).

¦The way Facilier moves is quite similar to 1920's era jazz muscians/dancers, notably Cab Calloway.

¦In an earlier script, Dr. Facilier would not just be a dark wizard who wants to conquer New Orleans with the help of his friends, he would have been Mama Odie's son, who followed the path of the dark arts unlike his mother. In this same script, there was to be a showdown between the two of them, which would have converged into a major battle during the Mardi Gras.

¦Facilier's ultimate downfall is among the darker demises for Disney villains: when his amulet is destroyed he loses the means by which he can pay back his debt, and as such his soul is claimed by the Loa as payment and he is dragged, screaming, into their world. Contrary to what some believe, however, this is not 'being dragged into Hell' as the Loa are not demons, nor do they have any relation to the Christian concept of Hell.

¦Facilier was originally named Dr. Duvalier after Francois "Papa Doc" Duvalier, the Voodoo practicing genocidal dictator of Haiti. Duvalier also had a fondness for dressing as Baron Samedi but also prayed to Jesus Christ. Perhaps to avoid reprisals from Duvalier's remaining supporters, the name was changed to "Facilier" from "facilitate" meaning "to enable."

¦Facilier is the first black Disney Villain and the fourth to be French or have French origins.

¦Facilier appears to resemble Baron Samedi, the Haitian voodoo Loa of the dead. He wore a top hat, a tuxedo, and other accessories. He too has associations with voodoo spirits. It may be presumed that Facilier is a worshipper of Samedi.

¦Aspects of Facilier's appearance are shared by shock-rock singer Screamin' Jay Hawkins.

¦Facilier is the first Disney Villain not to have a particular entrance of his own, instead appearing in the opening song in a casual way.

¦Facilier's crocodile-tooth necklace can lead to his power; Voodoo practitioners believe that crocodile teeth can bring strength, primal energy and wisdom.

¦Dr. Facilier is the only character in the film who refers to himself as such. Everyone else simply calls him "Shadow Man".

¦Despite being one of the most recent Disney Villain Songs, the Nostalgia Critic put Facilier's song "Friends On The Other Side" in his "Top 11 Villains Songs". He also mentioned that, had The Princess and the Frog been out at the time, he would have definitely put Dr. Facilier on his "Top 11 Disney Villains" list.

¦Interestingly, Facilier and Tiana never meet until the film's climax, though she knows of his reputation and he knows of her father (most likely through the cards).

¦Facilier is the first villain in the Disney animated canon to have his own song since Alameda Slim in Home on the Range.

¦He once said that he was born of royalty and his mother was 'on the other side'. With this, we can say that he was part human part demon, and of royal blood. This also implies that he may be a nephilim (half-human/half-angel/demon hybrids created without God's consent), even an Anti-Christ.

¦Doctor Facilier resembles Oscar Proud from The Proud Family. However, both of these characters are different, as Oscar Proud is good, while Facilier is evil.

¦Like most Disney Villains, Facilier wears mostly purple, red and black in his clothing.

¦Facilier also shares many similarities to Ursula the Sea Witch from The Little Mermaid:

¦Both being in Disney movies based on classic fairy tales and taking on the role of the one who transformed the titular character of those stories.

¦Both, despite being powerful practitioners, are outcasts who despise those that are more powerful than them (Big Daddy La Bouff / King Triton) and are driven by their desire to take that power for themselves throughout their respective films.

¦Both operating a business where they claim to use their powers to help make the dreams of others come true, when in reality, they do what they do for their own benefit and enjoyment, ultimately double crossing their victims and ruining their lives.

¦Both being known and feared by those they terrorize, and both singing songs ("Friends On The Other Side", "Poor Unfortunate Souls") to entice the protagonist into accepting a deal with them (both, ironically, being royals i.e. Prince Naveen and Princess Ariel), and their songs ending with the protagonist undergoing a magical transformation (Naveen turning into a frog, Ariel becoming human).

¦Both using a mystical amulet as part of the transformation process of the protagonist which takes something from the protagonist (Naveen's blood, Ariel's voice), then the amulet is used again as a part of their master plan which involves another mystical transformation (this one being more of a disguise) and marriage, only for said plans falling apart when the amulet is destroyed (interestingly, in the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid, Ursula's shell served as the life source of her powers, much like Facilier's voodoo talisman, and like Facilier, met her demise when her talisman was smashed. What's more interesting is that in both cases, it was the female protagonist, both being a princess, that destroyed the talisman), the only difference being that Ursula transformed herself into Vanessa, and Facilier turned a disgruntled servant of Naveen into Naveen.

¦Both having henchmen who are shown to be competent (Faciler's shadows, Flotsam and Jetsam)

¦Facilier shares many common points with Scar from The Lion King too:

¦They both act in order to take the control of a geographic place (Pride Lands for Scar, New Orleans for Facilier)

¦They use simplicity's people to achieve their goals (Simba's in Scar's case, his customers for Facilier)

¦They have a dedicated song in their respective movie where they praise their skills ("Be Prepared" for Scar, "Friends on the Other Side" for Facilier).

¦They both kill a character who's on the good side (Mufasa for Scar, Ray for Facilier).

¦They are beaten (mauled in Scar's case, dragged to hell in Facillier's case) by an entity which they used as henchmen: the hyenas for Scar, the Voodoo spirits for Facilier. However, in the case of Facilier/the Voodoo spirits, its strongly implied throughout the film that Facilier acted as the spirits' henchmen.

¦Similarly, both characters also had concepts that changed them for varying reasons regarding potential lineage to a major character in development (Scar was intended to simply be a rogue lion who killed Mufasa, but it was changed during development to be the brother of Mufasa. Likewise, Facilier was originally intended to be Mama Odie's son and intended to fight her during Mardi Gras, but he was relegated to simply being a dark voodoo sorcerer).

¦Facilier shares common points with Jafar from Aladdin as well:

¦They can both manipulate others into doing their bidding.

¦They both are tall, have dark skin, are skinny and have long facial structures.

¦They both wear tall hats, wield a staff and wear outfits that consist of red, black and purple clothing.

¦They both act in order to take control of a geographic place (Agrabah for Jafar, New Orleans for Facilier)

¦They both take royals as prisoners at one point. (Prince Naveen, Princess Jasmine)

¦They both betray a lead protagonist who trusted them at one point. (Prince Naveen, The Sultan)

¦Both being revived by Hades outside their films. (in Hercules: Hercules and the Arabian Night in Jafar's case; in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom in Facilier's case). Ironically, Jafar ends up being dragged below the River Styx when his revival is completely halted with the destruction of his staff in Hercules and the Arabian Night, and Facilier ends up being dragged to Voodoo Hell when his talisman is destroyed in his film.

¦Both also die as a result of a magical object being destroyed that is implied to be what lets them live (Jafar died when his lamp melted due to the lamp being his life-source as a genie in Return of Jafar, and was later "re-killed" when his staff was broken and dragged down the River Styx in Hercules and the Arabian Night, and Facilier is dragged to the Voodoo version of Hell due to the demons interpreting the destruction of his talisman as failure to live up to his promise).

¦Facilier shows a few commonalities with Yzma from The Emperor's New Groove:

¦They are both originally trusted by the movies main protagonist. (Naveen and Kuzco)

¦They are both in movies adapted and loosely based on classic fairy tales.

¦They are both tall and skinny.

¦They both transform a royal main character into an animal. (Frog for Naveen, llama for Kuzco)

¦They both are comedic villains.

¦They both have a bumbling character part of the royal court that does their bidding. (Lawrence, Kronk)

¦They both despise those with more power than they have. (Big Daddy, Kuzco)

¦They both turn into animals. (Facilier turns into a frog in Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, Yzma turns into a cat at the end of the movie)

¦They both, at least at one point, attempted to draw a geographic area into eternal darkness (Yzma, in an original draft of The Emperor's New Groove, attempted to draw Kuzco's kingdom into eternal darkness via an ancient demon in order to preserve her youth, and Facilier was to sell all the souls of New Orleans to his "Friends of the Other Side" in exchange for power.)

¦Dr. Facilier is the second Disney villain to be killed by a Disney heroine in their debut film. (Shan Yu is the first)

¦Dr. Facilier is the third Disney Villain to tempt a Disney Princess (Tiana) with an offer to make her dreams come true; the first two being The Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and Ursula from The Little Mermaid, tempting Snow White and Ariel, respectively. Unlike them, however, his offer doesn't work on Tiana, who finally realized what mattered (although some book adaptations of the film have her initially succumbing to that temptation).

¦Dr. Facilier is the first Disney African-American villain.

Mother Gothel

from Tangled

■Gothel's dress is from the Renaissance, which is 400 years before the time period of when the film takes place in the 1780s. This was in an effort to emphasis how Gothel and Rapunzel don't match up and how long Gothel had been living.

■Mother Gothel's voice was originally going to done by Grey DeLisle.

■Mother Gothel is the second Disney villain to possess gray eyes, after Ursula.

■Mother Gothel is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame in several ways: they both lock the hero/heroine (Quasimodo and Rapunzel) away from the world, forbids them from interacting with society, lies to them and uses them for their own personal gain as well as not using any magic powers. However, Mother Gothel kidnapped Rapunzel whereas Frollo killed Quasimodo's mother and was forced by the Archdeacon to care for the child and raise him ever since, though Mother Gothel raised Rapunzel as her own daughter. Also, both tried to kill the love interest of the hero/heroine, as Mother Gothel fatally stabbed Eugene while Frollo tried to kill Esmeralda. Finally, both villains meet their deaths by falling from a great height, as Mother Gothel fell from the tower and disintegrates into dust before hitting the ground, while Frollo fell from the Notre Dame bell tower into a pool of molten lead.

■Mother Gothel's clothes at the beginning of the movie when she first finds the magic flower is black dress and red cloak, the reverse of the clothes she wears for the rest of the film: red dress and black cloak.

■Apart from the opening narration, Gothel is never referred to or addressed by her name in the movie.

■The directors of the film stated that Mother Gothel's wardrobe style is 400 years older than Rapunzel's wardrobe style, and Gothel is designed to be the opposite of Rapunzel, thus explaining her curly black hair (opposite of Rapunzel's straight blonde hair).

■She is a very unique villain, demonstrating what appear to be some feelings for Rapunzel, making Rapunzel her favorite dinner, agreeing to go on a long trip to get seashells for a paint Rapunzel said she wanted for her birthday, and other things that made Rapunzel genuinely love her. But in the long run, she only cares about herself.

■Although she doesn't always look like it, Mother Gothel is the oldest Disney Villain (aside from Hades).

■Mother Gothel is also similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio, as both villains plan to keep the protagonists (Pinocchio and Rapunzel) locked away for their own selfish purposes and whenever the protagonists protest, they yell and shout at them. Also both of their names have originated from European countries (Stromboli is Italian and Gothel is German).

■Mother Gothel is the fifth female Disney villain of a Disney Princess movie, first being the The Evil Queen from Disney's first feature (and first Princess movie) Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, second the cruel stepmother Lady Tremaine of Cinderella, third the evil fairy Maleficent of Sleeping Beauty and fourth Ursula the sea witch of Disney's The Little Mermaid.

■Mother Gothel has brown nails which seem to be painted in the movie.

■Disney revealed she did not fall to her death, but died of old age, the first Disney Villain to do so. Though that still makes her around the 9th Disney Villain to meet a demise through/during a fall.

■Although she died of old age, it is quite ironic how it was Rapunzel's hair, the thing which gives her youth and biological immortality, that caused her to fall from the tower, something which would likely have killed her even if she hadn't aged.

■When Disney premiered Tangled on Disney Channel, Mother Gothel's cleavage was censored.

■Mother Gothel, in a sense, is essentially the complete opposite of Flynn Ryder. While Flynn Ryder is a thief like Gothel when she kidnapped Rapunzel, he truly cares for Rapunzel, not for her hair but herself, and thus is willing to sacrifice himself so she can be free. This shows that his love for Rapunzel is pure and selfless. Mother Gothel, on the other hand, only cared about Rapunzel for her hair, and as such she'll do anything to keep Rapunzel with her, even if it means psychologically destroying her life. This shows that Gothel's love for Rapunzel is corrupted, selfish and twisted.

Mor'du

from Brave

■His name comes from Gaelic Mór meaning "Big" and "Dubh" meaning Black, which translates to "Big and Black", which matches his physical description perfectly.

■Mor'du is French for "bitten".

■Mor'du is also Latin for "bite".

■In the movie poster, Mor'du can be seen in the background and is in most concept art pictures where it involves large rows of rocks lined up next to each other.

■Mor'du is directly referenced in the original title of Brave which was The Bear and the Bow

■Mor'du is the seventh male character to be turned into an animal through magical means, the first is Arthur Pendragon, the second being the Beast, the third being Jafar, the fourth being Kuzco, the fifth being Kenai, and the sixth being Naveen.

■Mor'du is the first main villain of a Pixar film never to say any dialogue.

■Like Lotso from Toy Story 3, Mor'du is another bear antagonist that appeared in one of the Disney/Pixar Films.

■His appearance is very similar to the Bear from The Fox and the Hound.

■Mor'du's real name is unknown (from when he was human), as he is known by this name as a demon bear.

■His scar on his eye like Scar from The Lion King represents evil and darkness inside his soul.

■Mor'du is completely different from who Merida is and what she did. Both clash with their families because of pride, but go in two different directions. While Merida wanted to be free and frequently clashes with her family, she cares for them and showed no hesitation to try and break the spell when she accidentally cursed them. Mor'du, on the other hand, only wanted to rule the kingdom because of himself being heir to the throne, and instead of realizing his mistake and breaking the spell he inflicted on himself, he allowed his pride to get the better of him and murdered his family without remorse. Also, Mor'du is what Merida would have become if she had become too obsessed with her anger towards her family and exchanged their love for getting what she wanted.

■No one really knows why Mor'du wanted to kill Merida (or her family and possibly the Lords and their sons).

■However, it can be presumed that as the Willo-the-Wisps can lead anyone to their fate, Mor'du (having encountered the wisps before as a human) might have wanted to kill Merida as she is the one following the wisps.

■Weapons do not seem to hurt Mor'du, the beast's hide has several spears and arrows sticking out of him, as his body is riddled with many scars and along with a scarred face all show he has been in many battles and comitted many murders over the years. Also, Fergus' sword shattered when he struck the great black bear, which many weapons might have.

■Mor'du has fought with all 4 clans.

■Eurasian bears are brown (light brown to dark brown) but Mor'du is all black, possibly to represent the darkness in him.

■Like Scar, Mor'du killed members of his family to seize power over his kingdom.

■Mor'du has similarities to the vile Cambodian ruler Pol Pot. Just as Pol Pot did, Mor'du refused to take responsibility for the traditions and the lives of his people. On top of that, he allowed his nation to fall into destruction and decay, leaving behind a tragic legacy of misery and mass graves.

Rourke

from Altantis: The Lost Empire

■Rourke is similar to Sir Ector from The Sword in the Stone, Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, and Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame, as all three are soldiers/army commanders and are trained in combat or lead an army into battle against the Heroes.

■Rourke is also similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio and Clayton from Tarzan as all three are thought of as good guys at first, but then they reveal their true colors by betraying the protagonists who thought they could trust them.

■Rourke is similar to non-Disney villain, Colonel Miles Quaritch from James Cameron's Avatar. Both are in military ranks. Both have killed the leader of a a certain area and arewilling to kill anyone to get what they want. Both have henchmen who shown to be very want a buried item from a different land to make money off ooth are mermenaries and use the film's protagonist to help them get what they want. Both punch the protagonist so hard that he falls to the ground when the protagonists insults him. Both are killed while lifting the protagonist up.

■Rourke's treachery and eventual betrayal was actually foreshadowed early in the film during Milo's conversation with Whitmore: When Whitmore shows Milo the photographs of all of the explorers he will be travelling to Atlantis with, Rourke's photograph shows only half his face. Also, along with their photos are small sheets of paper showing the explorer's profiles and biographies. Since we do not see the other half of Rourke's face, we do not see his biography at all.

■Also, when the remaining crew members are forced to evacuate the submarine, Rourke is the first to enter the escape pods. In real life, the captain is always the last crew member to evacuate a sinking ship (hence the phrase "go down with the ship"), so this is often considered disrespectful to maritime culture, although the writers probably deliberately had him do so to further foreshadow Rourke's treacherous nature.

■Yet another clue to Rourke's betrayal includes some of his early lines in the film, especially those containing either the words "rich" and/or "money", with the most obvious example of this being his line, "This will be an enriching for all of us."

■After Rourke abandons all of his teammates except for Helga along with Milo and the other Atlanteans in Atlantis, as he and Helga are leaving Atlantis with the crystallized Kida, he tells himself, "P.T. Barnum was right." P.T. Barnum was a famous American showman who coined the phrase, "there's a sucker born every minute."

■Rourke's middle name, Tiberius, could be a possible reference to Captain James Tiberius Kirk from the show Star Trek, of which Kashekim Nedakh's voice actor Leonard Nimoy played Spock.

■Rourke has at least 90 henchmen (including himself and Helga), given the fact that the Ulysses was supposed to have 200 crew members at the start of the expedition, and that half (100) of said crew were all killed in the Leviathan attack, and that only seven crew members (Milo, Vinny, Molière, Audrey, Dr. Sweet, Mrs. Packard, and Cookie) actually survive at the end.

■For a while, Rourke (and to a much lesser extent, Helga), was the most marketed character from the film following Atlantis' release, and was therefore officially the most popular character from that film. However, Rourke's popularity may only be due to the fact that he is the villain.

■At one point Tommy Lee Jones, Jack Davenport, and Kurt Russell was going to be cast as Rourke.

Hans

from Frozen

■If you combine Hans' name with Kristoff's, Anna 's, and Sven 's, you get the name Hans Christian Andersen, the writer of the fairy tales The Snow Queen (on which Frozen is loosely based), and The Little Mermaid (his most famous book, of which Disney has done a film adaptation).

■Hans was likely created very late in the film's development as an attempt to retcon Elsa, the film's original villain, into a heroine.

■The name Hans is popular in Norway, Sweden and Denmark, the same places that The Southern Isles might be located.

■Hans' voice actor, Santino Fontana, originally auditioned for the role of Kristoff, but was eventually given Hans instead once the film changed.

■His favourite food are sandwiches, as mentioned in "Love is an Open Door" and a throwaway line later.

■All of Hans' voice recordings were completed in a matter of five days.

■Hans is essentially the complete opposite of many of the heroic characters in Frozen:

■Anna, for while both were shut out for many years, she actually wants to reconnect with her sister and would do anything to reconnect with her. Hans, on the other hand, only wanted to get more attention than his 12 brothers and as such would do anything to be on top, even if it means murder and forced marriage.

■Elsa, for while she shuts Anna out, she does that to protect her. Hans, on the other hand, while he would never shut Anna out, he only does that so that he would get to the throne, then shut her out to keep Anna from escaping the cold.

■On another thought, it is interesting to note that both Hans and Elsa wear gloves the majority of the movie. Both use them to "conceal" their true selves - Elsa wears hers at the beginning to hide her powers, and Hans wears throughout the whole movie up until his big reveal at the fireplace.

■It's also interesting to note that both Hans and Elsa are associated with the unlucky number 13, but with a different twist - Elsa, being the 13th Disney Princess, remains good and caring; whereas Hans, being the 13th child in his family, turns out to be selfish and cruel.

■Kristoff, for while very gruff and tough on the outside, he's actually kind-hearted and selfless on the inside. Hans, on the other hand, while being kind and friendly on the outside, is actually cruel and ruthless on the inside.

■Olaf, for while he represents the love between Elsa and Anna, Hans represents the breaking of Elsa and Anna's bond.

■Hans is rather a unique Disney villain in many ways. Usually, when a villain is introduced into a film, the audience gets the idea that this character is not to be trusted, but some protagonists trust them, however (i.e. Simba, because Scar is his uncle). But with Hans, not only is Anna fooled by him, but the audience as well. This makes Hans one of the sneakiest and most sinister Disney villains.

■Hans' duet with Anna, "Love is an Open Door," actually holds a few dark meanings on Hans' side of the song. The lines "I've been searching my whole life to find my own place" and "Love is an open door" secretly representing Hans' quest to dominate a kingdom, and doing so through false romance with Anna, who is his door to power.

■Hans bears a slight resemblance to Flynn Rider from Tangled.

■However, he also resembles the Stabbington Brothers as with Cedric the Sorcerer, giving away his villainous nature.

■Hans says a similar thing as Rapunzel when he calms a horse. Rapunzel says "Easy, easy boy" to Maximus when she calms him. Hans says the same thing when Anna's horse returns without Anna.

■There is a hint to Hans' villainy during the film, most notably during Elsa's capture. If one looks closely, it can be seen that before the guard was about to shoot Elsa, Hans glances upward to Elsa's chandelier after calming Elsa down. Afterwards, Hans runs over to the guard and re-aims the crossbow to fire at the chandelier and shoots it himself. This implies that Hans had attempted to kill Elsa by crashing the chandelier instead of merely intervening to stop the arrow.

■According to Jennifer Lee, Hans is around 23 years old.

■In a cut draft of the film, after Hans' sword was destroyed by Anna's frozen body, the prince was still going to attack the sisters in a lasting attempt to kill them, only to be stopped by Kristoff. This would have taken away from the dramatic mourning of Anna in the scene.

■Hans appears to be the ultimate subversion of the heroic prince, he poses as being benevolent, but is really evil. Hans himself also notes of this during his betrayal, and uses it to his advantage.

■While Kristoff is aware of Hans and even wants to confront him for his heinous deeds, Hans does not truly communicate with him. In the novelization however, he does knock Hans out when he tries to kill Elsa again after Anna froze.

■Hans is one of the few villains who does not fight with a Disney Prince, since he does not have a climatic hero-versus-villain fight with Kristoff.

■Hans is one of the few villains who does not have a sidekick.

■Hans is the third Disney evil prince: Prince John from Robin Hood the first Mor'du from Brave the second. And the second Disney computer animated evil prince since Mor'du from Brave.

■His line Are you sure you could trust her, I don't want you getting hurt is ironic since he's the one who should not be trusted by Anna and he's the one who hurt Anna by fooling her and let her freeze to death.

■Before Anna leaves to search for Elsa, Hans wants to go with her but Anna said he needs to take care of Arendelle. If he did come he would fulfill his evil plans by killing both sisters and make up a story so he could be the ruler of Arendelle.

■When Anna first meets Hans, she trips on a wooden bucket and crashes into him and sending the bucket flying and landing on her head. The last thing we see of Hans is him being tossed into a cage under the ship heading back to the Southern Isles so that he would be judged by his twelve brothers for his crimes, when the cage door is slammed shut a wooden bucket falls and lands on his head.

■Before the film was released, Hans was rumored to be Elsa's love interest; in the movie itself he did want to marry her and make her his consort, but he saw that she was far too collected to become his queen and so decided to go after Anna instead.

■Hans bears many similarities with Gaston from Beauty and the Beast:

■Both are handsome but are revealed to be quite cruel and manipulative.

■Both aren't initially shown to be evil.

■Both tried to kill a person important to the Disney Princess whom they considered a monster (the Beast and Elsa).

■Both make themselves appear as a hero to others and use this to manipulate people into following them and in turn make the cursed royals appear to be monsters.

■Hans and Gaston are also the youngest Disney Villains to date, presumably being in their early to mid-twenties at the oldest.

■Both wanted to marry the heroine of their films (Belle and Anna) but primarily for selfish reasons (Gaston because he just wants a "little wife" that will obey and serve him, and Hans because he wants to conquer Arendelle).

■Anna's first impressions of Hans were also similar to those of the Bimbettes towards Gaston, but her last impression (in which she calls him cold-hearted) is very similar to that of when Belle called Gaston a monster. Ironically, Elsa's views on Hans were the opposite: She at first distrusted Hans similar to how Belle largely distrusted Gaston throughout her film, but by the end she ended up trusting Hans and being betrayed, similar to the Bimbettes' reactions if they were present at the lynch mob.

■Unlike Gaston, Hans never openly boasts his plan in public.

■Hans is similar Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame as both organize a force to pursue a female character (Frollo pursues Esmeralda, and Hans pursues Anna). However, the intentions of both villains are different. (Hans lusts for power, while Frollo lusts for sex and companionship). Both villains use swords as their main weapons, and both use swords in an attempt to slay a major character. Frollo attempts to slay Esmeralda and Quasimodo, and Hans attempts to slay Elsa. Interestingly, both Hans and Frollo smile in anticipation prior to the attempted slayings.

■Hans shares a few similarities with Scar from The Lion King. Both villains desire power and wish to be king via murder, manipulate those around them and those who love them, are envious of their brother(s), and selfishly wished to be praised as a wonder of a king. Both also manipulate one of the protagonists and/or others into thinking they were responsible for the death of a loved one (Scar leading Simba to believe that the latter was responsible for Mufasa's death, and Hans manipulates Elsa into thinking Anna was already killed by her magic). He also shares these similarities to Nizam in Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (who in his case manipulates the entire kingdom to believe Dastan murdered King Sharaman, similar to how Hans manipulates the entire kingdom to think Elsa committed treason). Unlike Scar or Nizam, though, Hans does not kill or attempt to kill his brother(s).

■Hans shares a similarity with Jafar from Aladdin: both want to marry a girl (Jafar wants to marry Jasmine and Hans wants to marry Anna), but both want to do so solely so they can rule their kingdoms, and not because they dearly love their chosen consorts. Similar to Jafar, they also planned on killing said girl after assuming power (although unlike Jafar, Hans acted on it when he had the opportunity) They also lie and tell the deuteragonist that the main protagonist is dead and are also trusted by various main characters.

■Hans also bears many similarities with several Pixar villains: Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2, Mr. Waternoose from Monsters, Inc., Charles Muntz from Up, and Lotso from Toy Story 3, in which they are friendly in their outside appearances but are actually evil and manipulative in their true nature, which surprises not only the main protagonist but the audience as well. Also, their villainous natures are not shown in their respective toy merchandise but are spoiled in the book prior to the film's release (although Lotso's villainy is hinted at in one of the LEGO sets for the film, also made prior to the film's release).

■Hans is also similar to Lyle Tiberius Rourke from Atlantis: The Lost Empire as they have antagonized a young queen with light blonde hair (Rourke to Kida, Hans to Elsa). In addition, Rourke is also given enough traits of trustworthiness for not only the protagonists, but also to the audience to trick them into thinking they are good until late into the film. Ironically, Rourke created a queen by killing Kida's father, while Hans tried to destroy one.

■Hans is also similar to King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph. Both start off as friendly but turn out to be evil, both try and almost kill the film's deuteragonist, Vanellope for King Candy and Elsa for Hans. This is actually very coincidental since Alan Tudyk, King Candy's voice actor, voices the Duke, another antagonist in the film.

■Hans is also similar to John Clayton from Tarzan. They are not revealed to be evil at first but as the film progresses their true evil motives are revealed. They also shut the main protagonist to prevent them from stopping his evil plans (Clayton locks Tarzan in the ship while Hans locks Anna in the castle). Also, both of their films are directed by Chris Buck.


End file.
